Sharing the bed
by MzaleYao
Summary: Yurick is beginning to feel uncomfortable with sleeping at different places all the time during their travels and when they reach Lazulis Island he seeks his haven with Zael... And Zael's bed...


It was late at night and the girl Lisa had gone back home. Zael found himself entering a more or less empty tavern as he came back from Stargazer's Tower and felt sleep's sweet embrace come closer. After exchanging words of good night with the others he walked up the stairs and went into his room. For some reason he would always be the one to go to bed first, even though the others kept telling him that he should not be out too late. He was not a kid, even though he felt like one in Dagran's presence, or maybe rather like a little brother.

Throwing away thoughts he wished not to think of at that moment he closed the door to the empty room and swiftly escaped the details of his leather armour, they were just for show anyway after all, and took off his high boots. The room was rather cold, even though it was a warm season, and he was not one for being cold overall. He preferred being warm and cozy, but if Dagran was to decide, then they'll all sleep outside on a rock.

His thoughts were interrupted by an ever so slight movement of the door. He turned around and watch a bush of white hair peek inside of the room.

"Oh? Not asleep yet?" Yurick said and opened the door completely. Zael frowned a bit when he saw that Yurick had, once again, changed his armour. This time it was a combination of a cloth armour and hunter grieves, all black giving a nice contrast to his pale body and hair. It was the second time today, a record of his usual five though.

"But I just got here! Didn't I say good night to you just a minute ago?"  
Zael was tired and maybe it made his temper go up too.

"You did." Yurick stated with his usual ignorant tone and walked into the room, closing the door again.  
"I wanted to talk to you." he then said, leaning against the wall, facing the two windows, one bed to his left, which had been declared Dagran's bed, and three on the right.

Zael stood in front of the one next to the window and put his discarded equipment on the floor, rather annoyed, and watched Yurick's face, seeing how it was actually very tired. The boy had been unusually quiet in their last visit to the arena, compared to the random comments he usually put between spells.

"Yurick... Have you been sleeping well late-?"  
"So what if I haven't?" he barked back, not even letting Zael finish the sentence even though he asked with genuine worry.  
"It's just all these new places. We don't stay anywhere for long. It's tiring."

The boy walked over to the bed to his right, 'his' bed, and lied down on it. Zael followed his movements with his eyes and could not stop to worry. He had a point; they hadn't been staying in one place for quite some time now and it made them all weary. Though, there seemed to be more to this island than what would meet their eyes. If Dagran played his cards right they would be able to stay for more than just a few days.

"Yurick... I understand how you feel, but Dagran is doing his best." Zael simply stated and uncovered his bed. He lied down on it, covering himself with the thick blanket he had asked Ariela to put there and he was forever grateful for it. He really hated cold. Speaking of cold...

"Hey, didn't you want to talk about something?" Zael asked and peeked over to the boy two beds away and met an eye looking back at him.

"Yes... I'm not sure how to put it, though..."

Something was really off if that just happened. Yurick not being able to speak his mind? He was not open, not the even the slightest, but he always said straight out what he wanted.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Zael cracked a mischievous smile and the pale boy blushed.

"W-well you wouldn't understand anyway!" he said and turned to his side when Zael chuckled to his embarrassment.  
"Then again..." he continued "The other's wouldn't understand either..."

Zael turned his body so that he completely faced Yurick, intrigued.  
"You won't know if you don't try, you know?" he said.

"Oh, I know!" the other one started and lied on his back, his hands gesticulating "Dagran would ignore me, Lowell would laugh at me, Syrenne would tell me to be a big boy and suggest something I'd rather not do to ANYONE and Mirania would probably give me a headache trying to solve stuff by holding a speech."

Yurick was almost surprised himself to hold such monolog and his single eye met two entertained ones when he turned to his right. Zael was staring at him.

"W-what are you looking at!" the white-haired boy said harshly and tried not too blush.

"Oh, nothing" Zael said "I just thought how perfect those things fit on to our group."  
He smiled and chuckled once more.  
"What about me? What would I do?" he asked curiously.

Yurick sighed and looked back up to the ceiling, scratching his head.

"Umm... Maybe... Maybe you'll understand and houooldm-"

He drifted off to mumbling something Zael could not hear and blushed even more. This was hard for him. But he could not let it show too much. He took a deep breath and closed his eye and tried again.

"You might hooaldmm-..."

His defeat was clear as glass and Zael suddenly though Yurick of somewhat cute. Still, he didn't know what made the boy so unsure.

"Yur-"  
"Nevermind! Good night!" the other interrupted suddenly and as Zael was about to say something the door opened and Lowell dropped in. Literally. Dagran bent down to pull him up again, simply nodding to Zael as their eyes met. Lowell would have a hangover next morning and they'd be the ones suffering. Again. Syrenne's hangovers were nothing compared to someone who thought a simple whisper sounded like a sledge to an ogre's full plate mail.

Ignoring the heavy snores from Lowell, Zael soon drifted to sleep as well.

He woke from cold hand's on his shoulder. Instinctively he grabbed it firm and a choked yelp could be heard. There was no doubt who's voice it were and Zael let go.

Yurick lost his balance and landed on his backside to the floor. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction, though it was not surprising considering they were used to sleep hidden in caves or worse, houses that had been empty for years. His eye saw Zael rise his upper body and look down at the boy.

"Yurick? What's the matter?" Zael whispered asking and reached his hand out and helped the boy up.

"I... I couldn't sleep again." he whispered back, standing up, holding his upper body as if he were cold.  
"Zael... Would... Do you mind if... You know..."

Zael did not know, and Yurick spoke low enough for only a dog to hear. He silently thought to himself that he would probably regret suggesting what he were about to, but hopefully Yurick would forgive him.

"Yurick, do you wish to share?" he said and put away some of the blanket and moved over, inviting. He got a surprised look from that single eye. It seems like Zael hit the right spot, fortunately or everything would've gotten rather awkward, because Yurick didn't hesitate to lie down beside his companion.

They lied silent under the blanket together for awhile lying on their sides. Yurick pressed both his hands and leaned the side of his head on Zael's chest. He was not that much shorter than Zael, but he felt puny compared to the older one when he held him loosely, mostly to be comfortable in the position they were in. Being puny did not matter in that situation though he thought.

Zael was first to break the silence.

"I've never seen you so insecure. What's the matter?" he whispered quietly and lowered his face a bit, looking down at the boy in his arms, not caring that he was cold like a block of ice.

"Don't know. Maybe I miss someone. These constant changes of places to sleep makes me unsure of my surroundings."  
He tried to shove closer to the other one when he whispered back.

"You're really warm." he stated quietly and put his left arm on the other's hip. He tried to get into a bit more comfortable position and ended up completely nested with the blond resembling a question mark as he still wanted his face to the other's chest. His right arm pressed between their bodies while the other one reached around and grasped the red tunic with his slender fingers and his left knee landed between the other one's legs, accidently though but Yurick himself did not seem to notice. The position itself turned out to be almost painful, but enjoyable.

"Umm, Yurick... I don't mind being close, but..." Zael started but lost his words and swallowed hard.

Yurick did not look up but only frowned.  
"What? Something wrong?" he asked and held on closer, pushing his leg even higher...  
"Oh, dear!"

He opened his eyes wide and realised what Zael's point had been. It was natural for a man, or boy, their age when being close, but Yurick had completely ignored the fact. He had also ignored that he himself also had the same problem and that he was pressing rather hard against Zael's stomach.

Zael let a small moan escape his throat as the boy pressed his knee to the restricted object within his pants. He didn't say anything but instead he returned the favour to the younger by pressing his stomach against what the younger one had concealed under those short pants.

Yurick calmed down as he also felt a slight jolt of pleasure from the pressure. In reflex he should've pushed away and give a nice telling-off, but he did not. Maybe it was because he was still tired, but he pressed on with his leg and felt Zael grow even harder. In this rate, there would be nothing stopping it from needing to release. Did he want that? Zael that is... A release... Yurick did not think further. His question was more or less answered when his own erection was being just as teased. His right hand that was nestled between them slowly made its way lower and carefully played with the belt of the leather pants Zael was wearing.

Zael didn't want to think. He was way beyond wanting to ruin this. When he felt the other's hand reach down he looked down at the boy who were looking back at him. A slight mix of embarrassment, longing, loneliness and lust was found in the eye that met him and he nodded ever so slightly at the boy who immediately pulled down the red pants to reveal the hard length. Zael buried his nose in the white hair, wishing he had any sense of smell when he breathed in the aromas. He couldn't feel them, but his imagination helped him.

The white-haired boy sighed with content and grabbed the warm meat with his fingers. It was pulsating in his hand and the tip was already wet. He had never done anything like this to someone but himself but when he slowly started to pull the shaft the light moans escaping from Zael was enough for him to keep going, even though he was not sure if he did it right.

Zael really enjoyed the attention he got, but he wanted to help out too. He backed off, gaining an annoying and somewhat frightened groan from the other but it was soon replaced with a gasp as he grabbed the bulge of the short pants roughly, giving a massage before opening the buttons that held them together. The pale boy gasped again when his member sprung free from its prison and Zael did not waste any time and all but gave the same treatment he had just received himself.

His hands felt like silk and rock at the same time against Yurick's now raging erection. He kept on rubbing Zael's penis as well but felt like he had nothing to come with compared to the expert hands rubbing his own. He felt small too, considering the blond's hand almost had his whole shaft in its grip but his own couldn't even grip around the one he wanted to please. Maybe his hand's were just small... He wanted to know. He shoved lower so that their dripping lengths brushed against each other. That's when he saw it. He was not so small. It was Zael who was huge!

"I'm a little proud of it..." Zael said with a smirk on his face when he saw the other's reaction.

Yurick purred at the sight and took Zael's hand and started to lick his palm wet. He stopped when he thought it was enough and lowered it. It instantly gripped both their lives together with an iron grip and slowly pumped them both. Yurick's free hands went up below the red fabrics of Zael's tunic and gently massaged his chest as his hips jolted in rhythm to the slow but hard pulls of the hand around his member. He felt as if he were to lose control and felt the world around them disappear. He pulled the tunic up and reveled the light tanned skin. His mouth soon one of the nipples on Zael's chest and earned more light moaning from both himself and the other.

Zael pressed his free hand on the back of the white-haired head and pressed it closer when teeth lightly nibbled his nipples. He was already close and judging from the rising tension of the boy and amount of precum that had joined the saliva told that soon they would come.

Yurick made one last attempt on holding himself in, not coming to early and turned his face from the now bruised nipples and made his way to the sweet face of the man pleasuring him.

Their lips met violently in a messy kiss as they both came, swallowing each others loud moans. Zael's cum covered hand kept rubbing them together. It felt good to have his cock pressed to the boy's. A feeling he could get accustomed to, had he the possibility. They both stripped off their now sweat soaked tops and bottoms and joined together only in their under-pants. Zael was now lying on his back and looked up at the ceiling. The window by his side told him it was yet long till morning. He pet the silver white hair of the boy who were contently resting on his chest, holding them as close as he possibly could.

"Thank you, mate..." Yurick started to murmur, half asleep "Let's do this again sometime."

Zael smiled and pulled his finger's through the soft hair and responded.

"Yeah, let's. Wonder if the other's will complain about it though..."

Zael's smile turned to a worried frown, but he could not see the somewhat amused smile on the boy's face.

"Don't worry. Lowell's always asleep as a rock and Dagran's awake right now so he'll just be fine."

Dagran's bed did indeed rustle at that comment and both Zael and Yurick started to laugh as low as they could when they made out a 'Shut it and sleep, kids' from his rustling.

Both the blond and white-haired boy stayed quiet for a long while, both too much in thoughts to sleep. They occasionally changed positions and had finally found a good one, spooning with Zael holding the other tight to him. He let his mind wander for just a little bit more and then he raised his hand to the boy's face and gently pushed it to his side so that Zael could reach him with his own. He was caught by surprise when the one kissing was not him, but Yurick. It was a quick, hard peck, but still felt wonderful to them both and they could then drift to sleep, knowing they were on the same track of thoughts.


End file.
